1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools which are used to pry lids from cans, and more particularly to tools multi-function with respect to paint cans and their lids, e.g., the tools are capable of prying lids off of paint cans, perforating the sealing channel of the cans so that excess paint can drain into the interior of the can, and seating and sealing the channel of the lid into the sealing channel of the can in order to seal the lid within the can after it is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of tools for removing and sealing lids onto containers are known. Flat and thin-bladed objects, e.g., putty knives and screwdrivers, are often used to pry lids from the sealing channel of a paint can. NAGY et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,763, the THOMPSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,368, both disclose tools which are used to pry the lid from a can and for perforating a sealing channel of the can. Other tools used for generally similar purposes include those of BYERS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,629 and KING, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,930.
None of the prior art presently in use, however, discloses a combination tool which is structured so that it can simply and beneficially perform the functions of prying a lid off of a paint can, perforating the paint can channel, and seating and sealing the paint can lid back into the channel after the paint can has been used.